Urea-formaldehyde resinous systems are well known in the art for use in various applications. Moreover, various modifications to such resinous systems have been described in the literature including the coreaction of the formaldehyde and urea with triethanolamine. Further, techniques have been devised to provide formaldehyde-urea resinous systems which are water soluble. However, in the prior art systems, the control of the reaction is difficult, apparently due to the high reactivity of the formaldehyde and urea leading to varying degrees of nonuniformity of the resinous system from batch to batch. To obtain water soluble resinous systems, relatively complex techniques of acidification and neutralization are necessary. These techniques again lead to nonuniform resinous systems which often provide cured products with deficiencies. Formaldehyde odor is also a problem with systems of these types.
Systems of this type are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,462; 3,983,269; 3,984,367; 3,990,977; 4,119,598 and 4,215,172. All of these prior patents describe urea-formaldehyde compositions similar to those claimed herein. The compositions and methods of the present invention are improvements over my prior patents, especially U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,598 and 4,215,172, and is an improvement over my prior filed pending application Ser. No. 214,017, filed Dec. 5, 1980, in the provision of resinous coating solutions having excellent fire retardant properties and other characteristics.